


Came Here To Forget

by lmaohelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Heavy Angst, I honestly do not know how to tag, M/M, Men Crying, My First Fanfic, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Song fic, Title from a Country Song, help me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaohelpme/pseuds/lmaohelpme
Summary: Tsukki and Kuroo go through a bad breakup. They leave the house to forget what just happened, but they live together. So they can’t hate each other for long, right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Came Here To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm this is my first fic... I’m really nervous guys... I was having a pretty rough day and heard “Came here to forget” by Blake Shelton and it’s got me in the angsty mood. If this is really bad, I’m sorry. Please leave comments for suggestions of improvement! I would love to keep writing if this one doesn’t go too bad. Also this is unedited so I need to go through and read it again but I’ll do it later.

He doesn’t remember when he got to the bar. He doesn’t remember ordering the last few drinks. He just knows he needed to get away for a little bit. He needed to relax and distract himself. 

Tsukki sat in a corner booth, drinking a beer. He wasn’t a drinker, but when he did, it was heavy. The last hour was a blur, but he could still remember the arguing, the yelling and screaming. Why did they fight? It was probably some silly thing he couldn’t drop, as always. 

He reached into his pocket and fidgeted with his house key. The key that opens the door to a house he shared with Kuroo. He knew that Kuroo was at Bokuto and Akaashi’s and would probably stay the night, so hopefully he wouldn’t see him when he got home. 

He got tired of sitting around moping. He wanted to go home and sleep it off and act like that whole night didn’t happen. Kuroo helped him through so much. All the self confidence issues, the anxiety and depression, the self harm, everything. But he couldn’t help him with this.

Kei finally decided to get up and call a taxi home. When he got to his house, the Kuroo’s car was still gone, so he was saved from that trouble. He stumbled into the house and got himself a large glass of water. He may have drank a lot, but he’s responsible enough to try and reduce the hellish hangover he’ll have in the morning.

Tsukki sat at the dining table, staring off into space while slowly sipping from his water. It wasn’t until he felt a drop on his arm that he realized he had been letting out tears. He wiped his face but they didn’t stop coming. His eyes eventually got raw and sore from the intense rubbing and he gave up, resting his head on his arms and letting out the sobs. 

He doesn’t know how much time had passed befor he heard the door open. He looked at the oven- it’s almost 2am, who the hell would be coming into the house right now? Kuroo would have slept at Bokuto’s, right? Eventually, the man himself walked into the dining room and looked at Kei. He didn’t look any better, eyes red and puffy, a tiny nose, and so much pain in his eyes. He sat down next to Tsukki and crossed his arm in his lap, trying not to completely breakdown.

“So.. what do we do now?” Kuroo slowly looked up at Tsukki while speaking.

“Uhm, do you want me to take the couch for the night? We can talk about the in the morning?” Kei went to stand up and go get the couch ready but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

“No. I want to figure this out- we need to figure this out.” The tears started to stream out of his eyes as he looked up at Tsukki. “I know I said we’re done, but I can’t do it. I wouldn’t be able to live without you Kei. I’m sorry, I know I fucked this all up but I want to fix it.” Kuroo took his hand and layed his head on it, quietly sobbing, waiting for a response. 

Tsukki didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure why they fought, but he knew he couldn’t be without Kuroo too.

With his free hand, he raised Kuroo’s head again to look at him. His eyes were pleading and it hurt Tsukki to see how torn he was. He leaned down to eye level with Kuroo.

With a wobbly voice, he spoke, “I don’t remember what you did to do this, b-but please don’t do it again.” He fell toward and hugged onto him for dear life, sobbing like his life depended on it. 

Kuroo wrapped him up in his arms and stood them both up, whispering in his ear “I promise, baby. I’ll do anything to stop this from happening again.”

They eventually made it to their bedroom. Kei had for the most part flushed his system with water, and they layed on the bed, holding each other close. 

Tsukki buried his face into Kuroo’s neck and quietly whispered “I love you..”

Long fingers started running through his short hair, and he heard a quiet “I love you too” before falling into a deep slumber. 

Kuroo kissed his forehead befor pulling the blanket over the two of them. He pulled him into his chest and went slowly drifted into the comfortable pull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe.. idk if I like it or not- please leave suggestions for improvement! Also it’s 3:30am please do not judge any terrible errors lmao.


End file.
